


Nostalgia

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Size Kink, Smut, So sue me, badly googled irish gaelic, ghoulfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora misses the Old World. Edward Deegan knows what it's like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitannax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitannax/gifts), [Sigrid_Storrada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Storrada/gifts).



“Edward!”

Wilhelmina Cabot wasn’t long for this world now that her husband was dead, but what time she had left she was making good use of. Edward snapped his book shut and shoved it on a nearby shelf, climbing out of his chair.

“Yes, Mrs Cabot?” he asked as he reached the ground floor. The old woman gestured to the couch, and Edward’s eyes flicked down to see a blue figure curled up on the patterned cushions. More specifically, the woman he’d hired to help him with a few jobs around the Cabots, the woman who had helped end Lorenzo.

The woman who turned out to be Pre-War.

“Find her somewhere else to sleep,” the matriarch requested. “I’d like to sit here and not stare at her, please.”

“Yes ma’am,” Edward said. “I’ll…move her to my room.”

Wilhelmina regarded him shrewdly. Jack was reminded of the fact that as old as he was, Wilhelmina was a Victorian gentlewoman, and a common fellow like him taking a sleeping woman to his rooms was not only strange, it was downright _suspect_.

“Be careful with her,” Wilhelmina ordered, as he slid his arms underneath the unconscious Vault dweller, the three 1s on her suit gleaming in the light. “She’s clearly exhausted.”

“Yes ma’am,” the ghoul replied, hefting the woman in his arms gently. He was always amazed at the pendulum swing of Wilhelmina Cabot. One moment, she was cold, the next, a doting mother, and only her children knew her changing moods better than Edward himself. He supposed it was her upbringing, and found himself glad that his own hadn’t been anything like that.

The Vaultie was solid but not impossible to carry, and she stayed asleep in his arms when he carried her down the stairs, laying her gently down on his bed. Had her things been with her? He could see a large blue coat clutched in her arms and softly extricated it, draping the garment over her before he went back to check. Sure enough, there was a bag on the floor, and he picked it up.

“I’d like a coffee, Edward dear,” Wilhelmina told him as he moved back towards the stairs.

“Yes, Mrs Cabot,” he replied, and descending, he left the bag in his room, then fixed Wilhelmina’s coffee. Next, she wanted sugar, and then a novel from her bedroom, and Edward was suddenly left with the sneaking suspicion she was trying to keep him away from the sleeping woman in the basement.

“Do we have any biscuits?” Wilhelmina asked, and that was when he was certain.

“No, Mrs Cabot. We ran out some time ago,” he reminded her. The woman’s lips pursed.

“Well, that’s all then,” she finally said.

“Shall I check on our guest?” he suggested, and watched her eyes flare. Oh yeah, he was definitely being distracted.

“No, no, let her sleep,” Wilhelmina ordered. “I might want to play chess in a moment.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Wilhelmina Cabot hadn’t been this suspicious of him since the day Jack had hired him, and by the time she retired for the evening Edward was semi-exhausted by her constant jobs and three games of chess. He moved downstairs to the kitchen, and paused in the doorway.

The Vaultie was sipping a cup of coffee at the table, her hair ruffled from sleep, eyes lidded as she gazed blearily at the beverage in her hands. When he took a step forward, her blue gaze slid over to him, and she offered him a soft smile that briefly widened his eyes. It was…genuine. Gentle. He hadn’t been given a smile like that in some time.

“So, did I manage to teleport from one floor to another?” she joked. Her voice was still husky from sleep, and he had to swallow down a soft sigh at the sound.

“No, Wilhelmina wanted her couch back,” he replied. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“In the kitchen, or in the house?” she asked, and took a mouthful of coffee, closing her eyes and letting out a soft noise of delight. Edward coughed.

“Uh, both.”

She took another drink. “I was passing by. Tired as hell. Figured so long as I didn’t steal a bed, it’d be okay for me to hole up here. But…apparently not?”

“Wilhelmina’s very particular about her furniture,” Jack apologised. “But…huh, there’s really nowhere here you could stay, is there?”

“It’s okay, it belongs to the Cabots anyway,” she murmured. “Besides, couch theft is a dangerous crime.”

Edward cracked a smile at that. “Especially in the Commonwealth, where the number of couches has declined drastically,” he agreed. He made himself a coffee, and sat down opposite her.

“So how did I get down here?” she finally asked.

“I had to carry you,” he said apologetically. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks darkened. Edward blinked. Was she…blushing?

“I-I see,” the woman mumbled. “I…hope I wasn’t too heavy?”

“Not at all,” he assured her.

She slurped her next mouthful of coffee with averted eyes.

“What I don’t understand is, why here?” he finally asked. “You run the Minutemen, right? You’ve got your pick of the settlements but you chose this house. It’s not…well, it’s not all that friendly.”

There was a long pause. She took another drink.

“Do you ever miss it?” she finally asked. “The Pre-War world, I mean.”

“Sure,” he said. “This house isn’t perfect, but when I’m in here, the only thing stopping me from thinking I’m still in 2077 is…well…”

He gestured to his ghoulified body. She nodded, took another sip.

“I miss it every day. Hot showers, no radiation, no terrifying monsters. At least you got to watch it all go. I stepped into the Vault from a world of electricity and running vehicles. When I got out…”

“Wasteland,” he finished. “But watching it go wasn’t exactly a cakewalk.”

“Yeah, I know,” she sighed. “I just…you…you had time to adjust.”

“You know, if you really want a shower, Cabot House has its own water supply and showers,” Edward told her. The woman’s eyes met his and they were practically glowing in delight, wide over the rim of her coffee cup.

“Deegan, you’re a gift,” she sighed, voice softly caressing his ears. “Is there one down here?”

“In my room. Go ahead. You look like I just told you I was giving you 200 years worth of Christmas presents,” he chuckled, and drank some of his coffee. She jumped to her feet and moved around the table to hug him. In that moment, Edward Deegan was glad he’d lost the capacity to blush, because his face was burning.

“It’s a start,” she chuckled, planting a kiss on top of his cap. “I’m sure you can think of 199 other things. Although technically it’s 209, if we add the other ten years…”

“I’m capping it at 200,” he told her, watching the delighted woman leave the kitchen with a grin on her face. Her hips swayed in the blue suit as she did so, and Deegan almost choked on his next mouthful of coffee. He stood as she disappeared into his room, tossing down his cap and unbuckling his armour. Might as well get comfortable.

Fuck, he’d left the book in his room.

He made his way over to the bedroom door and knocked. A moment later the door opened, and the woman inside peeked out.

“Hey,” she began. “You need anything?”

A book.

“You aren’t bothered by me being a ghoul?” was what left him instead. Her eyes widened.

“No…why should it?” she finally asked.

“A lot of people are.”

“You aren’t the only one who knows what it’s like for people to dislike you based on appearance,” she assured him. He noticed that her suit’s zip had been lowered and raised his eyes.

“I just…wanted to say thanks,” he said.

“No thanks needed,” she murmured. He swallowed.

“Except, apparently, 199 years’ worth of Christmas presents you suddenly decided I owe,” he began. She smiled, laughing softly.

“Yeah, well, you can work on those,” she chuckled.

He leaned down and kissed her. A hand raised to his face, warm fingers stroking over his ruined cheek, and she sighed softly.

“I make that 198,” he managed, pulling away. She lifted herself onto her toes and pressed their mouths together again.

“197,” she whispered. He grinned.

“Nice to know you count every kiss from this old ghoul as a gift,” he murmured.

“I…come here to…to see you…as well, you know,” she mumbled, as Edward’s fingers curled around her waist. His brow rose. “And…cut the ‘old’ crap, Edward. How old were you when the world ended? 30? 40?”

“35,” he admitted, and kissed her jaw. She moaned softly.

“Not much older than me,” she told him. “If you’re old, so am I.”

“Getting away on a technicality?” he asked, pushing gently and finally getting inside his room. She chuckled.

“I’m a lawyer.”

“I can tell.”

She had his jacket off by the time he closed the door, tossing the leather aside and pulling the tshirt over his head before he could even pull the zip down on her suit. She counted down another three numbers after he kissed her again, tilting her head to let him at her neck. The ghoul picked her up effortlessly, laying her down on the bed and stripping the suit off of her, unpinning her hair. He nipped along her shoulder as he unclasped her bra and threw it aside, and she arched into his touch as he skimmed his fingers down her stomach. His cock hardened in his trousers at the sight of her laying almost naked on his bed.

When he got her faded white knickers down her legs, she gave him a shy smile and whispered “192,” and kissed him once more.

“What did you count?” he murmured, stroking over her hips.

“All the clothes you took off,” she began, running her fingers up his arms. “The kiss. My hair. Um…my clothes too.”

“You’re missing a few,” he said, gazing down at the perfect expanse of her skin and marvelling at it. “The suit’s one. Your underwear’s another two. I make that 190.”

“It’s difficult to concentrate,” she admitted, and he laughed. As he leaned down and pressed his lips to her sternum, he could feel her fingers at his belt buckle. A moment later, his trousers were loosening, and she worked the leather down over his hips, rubbing softly over the mottled skin. Edward’s eyes closed in bliss at the sensation.

“Haven’t been touched like that in a while,” he rasped.

“189,” she murmured, kissing him again.

“Are confessions gifts now?”

“Mmm.”

“You want more?”

Her fingers slid beneath his boxers and wrapped around his cock, and the ghoul let out a gasp and bucked forward.

“I guess not, huh?” he laughed, as she sat up and got him out of his underwear. He stepped out of his trousers and kicked the clothing pile aside, watching the way her dark brown hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back. “Still want that shower?”

“God yes,” she sighed, and he hooked his arms beneath her body and picked her up. Awake, she was much easier to carry, and he kicked open the shower door and put her down inside the cubicle, turning on the hot water. Her dark hair turned black beneath the jet of hot liquid, streaming over her body and his as her fingers massaged his shoulders. They kissed again as he slid his hand between her legs, and he swallowed her desperate moans as he stroked her nub softly.

“E-Edward,” she whimpered, as the single finger circled and pressed. He slipped past her nub and between her legs, and she buried her teeth in his shoulder with a gasp of pleasure, parting her legs as he curled and stroked. He could just about feel the bite of her nails on his skin, though the radiation treatment had toughened him immensely to damage. It was little more than a pleasant sting, if less than that, and when he slipped another finger into her the tiny sting grew until the tiniest grunt left his mouth. He throbbed at the vision in front of him, glittering with water and white light as she whimpered and writhed.

“Feel good?” he murmured.

“Uh-uh,” she whispered, eyes glassy. He laughed, thumb pushing gently onto her clit and circling until her hips bucked. “D-Deegan…fuck…oh god…your _fingers_ …”

“Tell me,” he rasped, grasping a thigh in one hand, hitching it up by his hip to open her up to his questing hand. Her head fell softly against the back of the shower and she let out a sharp cry as he buried them to the knuckle.

“F-feels so…so different,” she stammered. “R-rough…and…they…they’re so…D-Deegan, please…”

“All right,” he murmured. “You gonna come?”

“Yes!”

He slid another finger into her, swallowing the loud yelp of pleasure with his lips as she clenched around the digits, her body arching into him, fingers gripping tightly. Her cries turned into whimpers, and she began to twitch with the overstimulation. Edward pulled his hand away and washed it clean beneath the water, reaching for the shampoo and handing it to her. He rubbed some of the dirt from his body as she lathered up her hair, which seemed to gleam with new life when the suds were washed out. He pushed her hair over one shoulder and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, listening to the small sigh she let out.

She turned around, sliding her arms about him and holding him close. His hand went to her hair, and smoothed down the wet, soft mass, tracing over her back.

“You want to get out?” he asked softly.

“Is that a trick question?” she laughed. “I’m from the south. I hate the cold. Bury me in hot water.” She kissed his cheek. “But…I guess the water won’t last forever, so, yeah.”

He shut off the hot water, and she sighed. Deegan laughed, stepping out of the cubicle and finding a towel to wrap her in. He swept her off her feet and placed her down on his bed, snagging another towel to wrap around her hair as she laid back. His warm hands rubbed her down, and when he stroked across her inner thighs the woman below him let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. He curved his hands around her backside, and dragged her forward, draping her thighs over his shoulders and taking a long, slow lick up her sex. Nora arched up with a soft gasp.

He sucked softly at her and her responding whimper made his cock hard as steel, his responding laugh just shy of breathless as he gazed down at her and gave her a few more teasing flicks of the tongue.

“E-Edward, please,” she gasped.

“You want me in you, _ma mhuirnin_?” he murmured, lowering her hips.

“ _Do thoil_ ,” she whispered, and his eyes widened. He hadn’t heard anyone else speak Irish Gaelic in 200 years. He leaned down to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around him, her teeth pressing against his lip. Edward slid between her thighs and pressed a hand into the small of her back, arching her into him. His tip pressed against her, and Nora let out a soft noise – a soft noise that became a choked cry when he finally pushed inside her. The resounding cry of ‘ _fuck_ ’ echoed through the room, and she was squirming against him before he’d truly had time to adjust to the wet heat of her. His hands clamped down on her waist to still her, and a shudder ran through her.

Edward’s eyes widened. His hands found her wrists and clamped around them, pinning them above her head as he drove his hips hard against her. She gritted her teeth and rolled against him, stifling a cry, and the ghoul kissed her harshly to open her lips and gave her another rough stroke with his cock. The woman gasped out a plea and he nibbled on her neck to get another noise from her as he gave into his needs and thrust into her again and again, nipping at her shoulder as he kept her squirming hands beneath his own.

“Didn’t know you were into that,” he rasped, and watched her blush. A grin made its way onto his face. He’d never met a woman who blushed during sex before. She gave him a soft whimper of assent as he took her, curling both wrists into one large hand and grasping hold of her thigh.

“ _Is maith liom é go mór_ ,” she whispered.

“ _Maith_ ,” he growled, and hilted deep inside her. “Tell me how it feels.”

He stroked his thumb over her clit and watched her slowly come apart, toes curling as he kept fucking her. A flush settled over her body, still gleaming from her earlier shower and now with damp patches of sweat shining on her brow. The sound that left her lips made him shiver, primal and needy, but Deegan wasn’t done yet.

“I-I can’t…” she managed.

He pulled out of her and listened to the gasp that left her mouth. Before she could ask him what he was doing, his hands were on her hips and flipping her onto her front, an arm locking around her stomach and hauling her against him. One hand parted her thighs and he slid back inside her, pressing her down into the bed as he leant down and bit her shoulder, hips driving hard and merciless against her until Nora was trembling and gasping beneath him. She tried to lean up on her elbows, and he secured her arms behind her back with one hand, the other sliding beneath her body and stroking over her clit.

Her scream of pleasure was somewhat muffled by his bedding, and she pushed back against him with each rough press of his hips. Deegan’s teeth decorated her neck in bites and bruises as his fingers rubbed her in hard, mean circles. She struggled but she never cried stop, trembling in his grip as her sensitive walls clenched around him. He could feel himself twitching in her, and her leg curved back and slid around his thigh, her body fitting against him as she squeezed him repeatedly, her body working him until he couldn’t hold it back. His head buried itself in her neck and he growled as he felt heat coiling up his body, breath catching, heart pounding, her moans filling his head. He buried himself deep inside of her and let his orgasm take him, hips canting against her even as he spilled. His finger was still touching, rubbing, drawing over wet skin until she clenched tightly around him once more, crying out and arching against his chest before she slumped, trembling, into the bed. Edward rolled off of her, panting, and released her arms. They fell limply to her side, and he looked down at her to see large blue eyes gazing up at him, glazed with pleasure.

“God,” she breathed, turning her head to free her mouth. His other hand slid out from between her legs and she whimpered. Breathless, the ghoul tasted his fingers as the woman rolled onto her back.

“All right,” he chuckled, chest heaving. “You, uh, keeping count?”

“I think…around…170?” she managed.

“Okay.”

She gave him a shy smile, linking her fingers with his, and Edward leaned down to kiss her.

“You really come here for the showers and the coffee?” he asked, after they’d caught their breath.

“And the employment,” she murmured.

“You, uh, still gonna accept jobs from me?”

“Sure.”

“And when the Cabots die?”

She looked up.

“You could come work for me. In the Minutemen.”

Huh.

“But, you’d have to call me General,” she added. “General Pendleton.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Her eyes flicked to his.

“But…until that happens…”

She was blushing.

“You, uh…can…you can call the…the shots. You’re…mmm…in charge.”

“I think I can bear that,” he said. She smiled at him and looked away.

“…any orders?”

“Sure,” he rasped. “Lie there, and let me go down on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ma mhuirnin – sweetheart  
> Do thoil – please  
> Is maith liom e go mor – I like it very much  
> Maith – good


End file.
